projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Jared Knabenbauer
Epic Divorce Man, aka ProJared (Professional Jared, Procreates-with-other-woman-out-of-wedlock Jared, Revolver "Ocelot" (Revolver) Ocelot "Revolver Ocelot") is a cheater, YouTuber and gamer most known for his ProReviews, Nuzlocke series and cheating on his wife, as well as his work at his former employer ScrewAttack. (Also known as the Epic Divorce Nigga) READ SIEGE BY JAMES MASON GOOGLE "USS LIBERTY INCEDENT" READ SIEGE BY JAMES MASON PROJARED SALUTES THE ISREALI MOSSAD FOR DESTROYING 3 TOWERS ON 9/11 cum Career Epic Divorce Man was born on September 11th, 1488 in Nazi Germany. He started on YouTube in 2010 with his Two Worlds video. He later explained that he began posting videos because his career in gay pornography did not succeed as he planned. Jared became an Assistant Store Manager at GameStop in 2004, and remained there until 2009. He was hired by ScrewAttack to be the manager at GameAttack until 2011, where he was formally hired into the ScrewAttack team. Jared is well known for his appearance in popular anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders and was introduced to the internet through his series Nametags - which he and colleagues wrote, acted in and edited. Nametags aired on ScrewAttack, and is considered his big break into the industry. When he was hired by ScrewAttack, he became host of Hard News, and co-host of SideScrollers. He also wrote episodes of the Video Game Vault and Top Tens. His final major project at ScrewAttack was Newsroom, which similar to Nametags, he wrote and acted in. After he left ScrewAttack, he began producing his own content on his YouTube channel, dmjared. He began with ProReviews, and eventually moved into other shows such as One Minute Reviews and his Nuzlocke series. Early in 2014, Jared joined NormalBoots when the site relaunched alongside other YouTubers such as JonTron, PeanutButterGamer, and The Completionist, all of whom he has worked with before. In 2015, Jared made a cameo appearance on the first episode Nickelodeon's Game Shakers. In 2016, Jared joined his mistress Commander Holly, NateWantsToBattle and Anne Prosser Robinson in a series of Dungeons and Dragons called Dice, Camera, Action! on the official Dungeons and Dragons channel, with Dungeon Master Chris Perkins where he then proceeded to fuck the shit out of Holly behind his wife's back. BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP snnnnniiiiiiffffffffffff...oh yes my dear....sssnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiffffffff....quite pungent indeed...is that....dare I say....sssssssnniff...eggs I smell?......sniff sniff....hmmm...yes...quite so my darling....sniff....quite pungent eggs yes very much so .....ssssssssssssssnnnnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiffffff....ah yes...and also....a hint of....sniff....cheese.....quite wet my dear....sniff...but oh yes...this will do nicely....sniff.....please my dear....another if you please....nice a big now.... BBBBBBRRRRRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPFFFFFF Oh yes...very good!....very sloppy and wet my dear....hmmmmm...is that a drop of nugget I see on the rim?...hmmmm.....let me.....let me just have a little taste before the sniff my darling.......hmmmmm....hmm..yes....that is a delicate bit of chocolate my dear....ah yes....let me guess...curry for dinner?....oh quite right I am....aren't I?....ok....time for sniff.....sssssnnnnnnniiiiiiiiffffffff.....hmmm...hhhmmmmm I see...yes....yes indeed as well curry......hmmm....that fragrance is quite noticeable....yes.....onion and garlic chutney I take it my dear?.....hmmmmm....yes quite..... BBBBBBRRRRRRRRPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT Oh I was not expecting that…that little gust my dear….you caught me off guard…yes…so gentle it was though…hmmmm…let me taste this little one…just one small sniff…..sniff…ah….ssssssnnnnnniiiiiffffffffffff…and yet…so strong…yes…the odor….sniff sniff…hmmm….is that….sniff….hmmm….I can almost taste it my dear…..yes….just…sniff….a little whiff more if you please…..ssssssnnnnnniiiiiffffffffff…ah yes I have it now….yes quite….hhhhmmmm…delectable my dear…..quite exquisite yes…..I dare say…sniff….the most pungent one yet my dear….ssssnnnnniiiifffffffffffffffffffffff….yes…. In 2019, Jared was accused of cheating on his now ex-wife; alongside soliciting adult material from fans, including some who were underage, for years. In 2020, Jared was found dead in the trunk of a 2003 Honda Civic due to what appeared to be an overdose on ketermine. In 2035, He was revived and turned into a Sailor moon trap porn bot. In 2036, Jared's consciousness officially joined the BWO (Bogdanoff World Order) blockchain. In 2044, Jared had a battle against the one and only Gordeau, this resulted in jared getting hit with Gordeau's Grim Reaper cutting him in half instantly and facing a horrible death once again In 7184592A, Jared singlehandedly caused the heat death of the universe. Trivia * H e grew up in Green Bay, Wisconsin. * Jared's YouTube channel (dmjared) stands for "Dungeon Master Jared". * He was married to cosplay artist Heidi O'Ferrall * Jared is one of only three non-Game Grumps to have his own Grump-Head * Jared once did an erotic cosplay from sailor moon * bruh moment * Jared's wife has confirmed on twitter that Jared's penis is 3.5 inches in length and 1 inch in diameter * Jared has a self proclaimed "Shota dick" * Jared has flat stomach that can get fucked by a big muscular man. * Jared looks like the sloth from Ice Age * WELCOME TO THE CHAMPION'S CLUB forsenCD MY MAN * Zack King is a Ness main * jared hates the niggers * 动态网自由门 天安門 天安门 法輪功 李洪志 Free Tibet 六四天安門事件 The Tiananmen Square protests of 1989 天安門大屠殺 The Tiananmen Square Massacre 反右派鬥爭 The Anti-Rightist Struggle 大躍進政策 The Great Leap Forward 文化大革命 The Great Proletarian Cultural Revolution 人權 Human Rights 民運 Democratization 自由 Freedom 獨立 Independence 多黨制 Multi-party system 台灣 臺灣 Taiwan Formosa 中華民國 Republic of China 西藏 土伯特 唐古特 Tibet 達賴喇嘛 Dalai Lama 法輪功 Falun Dafa 新疆維吾爾自治區 The Xinjiang Uyghur Autonomous Region 諾貝爾和平獎 Nobel Peace Prize 劉暁波 Liu Xiaobo 民主 言論 思想 反共 反革命 抗議 運動 騷亂 暴亂 騷擾 擾亂 抗暴 平反 維權 示威游行 李洪志 法輪大法 大法弟子 強制斷種 強制堕胎 民族淨化 人體實驗 肅清 胡耀邦 趙紫陽 魏京生 王丹 還政於民 和平演變 激流中國 北京之春 大紀元時報 九評論共産黨 獨裁 專制 壓制 統一 監視 鎮壓 迫害 侵略 掠奪 破壞 拷問 屠殺 活摘器官 誘拐 買賣人口 遊進 走私 毒品 賣淫 春畫 賭博 六合彩 天安門 天安门 法輪功 李洪志 Winnie the Pooh 劉曉波动态网自由门 * i wet my diaper and jared was staring and i feel very uncomfortable oh god hes unzipping his pants oh shit oh god please he * Take a whiff of this... UH OH, POO POO! hnnn... nnnnggggh... nnnnNNNGGGGGHHH--- PLOP! TTTHRRRPRPRPPHPHPRRRRRBRBRRRRRRRFFFFFTTTTT!!! FFFRRRRFRFRPPFHFHFFHFFRRRburrblrburbrlebeuburbrrrburrbuebelerburble BRFFTTTTT PHHRHTTT- PFFPFFFF-BUBRBURLBURBLEBURBLRBUEBLUBLLBUUBRBRRrbrburblrbfffbffrffff ppfftt... brrghgrrFFFBBHHBFHRRRRTTTT FFFFF- GURGLGRUURbuburubruburblebubrbur-PLOP-PLOP-PLOP-PLOP... PLOP... nngghhhhh... ngAAahh!!!... nnhhHNNGGGHH- THTHHRRPRPTPHHHFFTTTgurgurburubrburburblebublburbububr- plip- plip drip... drip.. huh... Yaagh! jesus... nggggh... NGGUUUHH!! FRRFRRRRPPPHHTTTTT... hngh... PLOP! SPLASH! hhh.... hhh.... hhhuuuhhh... fuck.... ugh... flush Category:People